It Worked
by hotforteacher
Summary: A game of Truth and Dare can be fun and relieving for Cal and Gillian. One-shot.


**Hi there!! Here is another story for you guys!! It is definitely a one-shot!! I don't own anything!! Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

Gillian Foster was packing up to go home after a long day at work. It was well after 10pm and she yawned from pure exhaustion. Before turning off her computer, she read a sticky note that was attached to her screen. Her eyes suddenly became wider as she read in her own neat handwriting, "Apt. closed for fumigation Tues. – Thurs. Get hotel room." She checked her desk calendar and saw that it was late Tuesday night. She crumpled up the note and furiously threw it in the garbage can. "Damn it! How could I have been so stupid?"

A familiar voice rang out from the door. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Luv. Plus, you are absolutely brilliant!" Cal walked in and asked, "What happened?"

Gillian rolled her eyes in pure frustration. "I guess forgot that my apartment is being fumigated from today until Thursday. I am more angry that I had forgotten about it, but to tell you the truth I really didn't remember my landlord telling me about the fumigation. Now I have to go around and look for a hotel and I am just too damn tired. I think I will sleep on your sofa in your study, if that is alright?" She dropped her briefcase on the floor and made her way to the door.

Cal caught her arm and said, "Don't be ridiculous. You can sleep in the spare bedroom for as long as you need it. God knows, you have put me up in your spare room many times." She began to shake her head. "Foster, don't make me carry you, I am too damn old for that." His comment roused a smile from her tired face.

She looked down for a brief second and then said, "Okay, but I have to pay you back somehow."

Cal shook his head and said, "No payback required. In fact I owe you, so now we are even stevens, yeah?"

This time Gillian laughed out loud and said, "Yes, we are even stevens. At least let me fix dessert for you."

He widened his eyes a little and said, "You can fix me dessert anytime you want, Luv." He turned and said as he was walking out, "I will be on my way home to tidy up a bit. I will see you in a couple of minutes." He didn't even wait for a reply back when he waved his hand.

She stared at his back until she could not see it anymore. She then smiled to herself and got her stuff ready. She turned off her computer and then shut off the lights. When she got in her car, she started it up and drove away. However, instead of going the normal way to Cal's house, she took a detour and stopped at a 24/7 grocery store. When she was satisfied with her purchases, she got in her car and drove to Cal's house. She got out and made her way to the door. He opened it after one ring of the doorbell.

He opened the door with a huge smile and his apron saying "Kiss the Cook". She instantly stated laughing. He feigned shock and said dramatically, "First you make fun of my flowery apron, in which I got as a father's day present from Emily and now you laugh at my new kick ass apron. There is no pleasing you, is there?"

She stopped laughing but kept on giggling. "Fine, here you go." She kissed him on the cheek and asked, "Are you happy now?"

He swiped away a fake tear and said, "I feel a little better. What is in the bags?"

This time she genuinely smiled and simply said, "Dessert." She walked through the door and straight into the kitchen.

Cal closed the door and followed her. When he reached the kitchen he asked, "Are you hungry? I just put in a pizza. It should be done soon."

She put the grocery bags down and said, "What a silly thing to ask. I am always hungry." Just then the oven beeped to signal that the pizza was done cooking. Cal put in an oven mitt and took the pizza out. Gillian took one big sniff and sighed, "Meat lovers pizza, my favorite. Gee, Cal you really know a way to the woman's heart, don't you?" Her eyes were glittering.

He grinned and said, "I am not sure about the woman's heart, but I do know yours. Let's eat." They each grabbed a plate and two slices of pizza. They ate in a comfortable silence.

After eating, Gillian said, "Now save room for dessert." After eating one more slice, Cal put both of their dishes in the sink and looked at Gillian like an impatient kid on Christmas. She giggled and grabbed the grocery bags. "Now you will be making the dessert but with my help. No worries, this requires no heat source of any kind." She noticed his nervous look. "Okay, we will need two bowls, two spoons and a sandwich bag." As Cal was retrieving those things, she got out a pack of pudding cups, Oreo cookies, sour gummy worms and whipped cream.

When Cal came back to the counter with the requested things, he said, "Oh, my dreams are coming true, but what are the Oreos and gummy worms for?"

Gillian giggled and punched Cal in the shoulder. "Ha ha, you are just so funny. We are going to be making dirt pie." Her eyes were once again glittering.

Cal laughed and asked, "What, may I ask, is dirt pie? Are we actually going to be eating dirt in dirt pie?"

She playful rolled her eyes and said, "Of course not silly. You are just going to have to listen to my directions, okay?" He simply nodded and she went on. "Okay first, we take the Oreos and put them in the sandwich bag. We have to crush them up." They crushed up the Oreos. "Next, we put the Oreos on the bottom of our bowl. Then we get the pudding and dollop it on top." There was some left over in her pudding cup, so she had the rest. "Next we put the worms in. Last, we put some whipped cream on the top. You have just made your first ever dirt pie. I am so proud of you!"

He smiled and asked, "Would you like a side of scotch to go with it?"

She smiled and said, "That would be great. My three best friends here with me all together; you, scotch and chocolate." She took the glass he offered and walked into the living room. He followed her with both his dessert and the bottle in tow. She took one bite from her dirt pie and moaned. "Oh man, it has been so long since I have had one of these. It must have been since the third grade, where I learned my true love with chocolate from Mrs. Ober. She always had chocolate around." She took another bite and moaned again.

Cal stared at her with a silly grin on his face. He raised his glass and cheered, "Here is to Mrs. Ober, where ever you are. God bless the woman who turned Gillian Foster onto chocolate." They clinked glasses and drank the smooth amber liquid. They ate the rest of their dessert in another comfortable silence. After another glass of scotch, Cal looked around and asked, "Where is your suitcase? I didn't see you come in with one."

Gillian finished her second glass and said, "That's because I don't have one. I completely forgot about the fumigation, so I have no clothes, toiletries or books. If it is okay with you, I will need to borrow something to sleep in for tonight. I have an extra dress in my office that I can wear tomorrow."

He nodded and said, "Of course I have something for you to wear. Did you want to change now?"

She sighed and said, "Oh yes, please. I need to get out of these clothes."

Cal stood up and directed her upstairs to his bedroom. He went in as she waited outside of the door. He came back with an Oxford t-shirt and some sweatpants. "No worries, Luv, everything is clean." She smiled and went into the bathroom. He went downstairs and cleaned up the small mess in the kitchen. By the time he made it out into the living room, she was coming downstairs in his pajamas. He inwardly smiled and sat on the sofa. She joined him and they enjoyed another round of comfortable silence. By their fourth glass, they were leaning against the sofa. Gillian had her eyes closed and Cal took this time to study her face.

She said without opening her eyes, "What are you staring at? Do I have boogers hanging out of my nose or something?"

He laughed and said, "No, you are looking radiant as always." She sarcastically laughed at that but didn't say anything. He went on to say, "Well, I have been noticing that you seem a little different ever since we got back from Vegas. We have been so busy the past couple of months that I haven't got around to asking you why."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "If there is anything different about me, than you are the only one who knows about it. I am feeling fine." She took a deep sigh, "Out of curiosity, what is different about me?"

Cal thought for a moment and said, "Well, you seem to be taking more risks in your life. Yet, you are keeping up you defense walls even higher. Like you're afraid these risks are going to hurt you somehow." He shrugged his shoulders and said, "It is just an observation, nothing substantial behind it."

They were quiet again and working on their fifth glass. Suddenly Gillian sat up and asked, "Do you want to play a game?"

He laughed, "I don't think I can stay awake to collect my first round of $200."

She shook her head, "I don't mean Monopoly, I mean let's play some Truth or Dare." He was about to say no but she beat him to the point. "Oh, come on Cal, it will be fun. It doesn't have to be raunchy, come on, let's play." She looked at him with childish pleading eyes.

He soon gave in, "Oh, alright, but no cheesy Dares and we have to be truthful or—"

She nodded, "—or you will find out if I am lying, I know. Let's get started, you go first." She sat criss-crossed facing Cal.

He chuckled to himself and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Almost immediately Gillian said, "Dare."

Cal grinned an evil grin, "I dare you to show me your underwear." She looked questioningly at him. "I told you that I wasn't going to do cheesy dares. Now strip down to your skivvies, Luv."

She got up and dropped her pants and lifted her shirt off. She was wearing a matching set of yellow laced lingerie. She turned around to give him the full view. To Cal's surprise, she was wearing a thong. He never took his eyes off of her and plastered a silly grin on his face. Once she was back to facing him, she pulled up the sweatpants and pulled over her shirt. She sat on the sofa and exclaimed, "My turn, Truth or Dare?"

He thought for a second and said, "Truth."

She smiled and asked, "Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Cal placed his hand over his chin. "I lost my virginity to Sarah Brighton one summer. She lived next door to me. I was sixteen and she was seventeen. I wasn't her first, though. I only lasted for about 10 seconds but it was exhilarating. After the summer was over, she and her parents moved to Surrey. Last I heard, she is married and has two kids. Truth or Dare?"

Gillian smiled, "Truth"

Cal poured another round of drinks and asked, "What turns you on?"

She smiled, "Men who can dance. I love it when a man can dance and I don't mean a once-in-a-while slow dance. I mean he has to have serious moves." She took a sip from her drink. "The only one-night stand I ever had, was with this guy from a swing dancing class I took when I was in college. He was the best in the class and what can I say, I was putty in his hands. Truth or Dare?"

Cal took a long sip and said, "Dare."

She nodded and said, "I dare you to look in Emily's journal and read a day's excerpt." She placed her hand on his arm and said, "Nothing will be said about this, I promise."

He reluctantly nodded and they both walked up stairs to Emily's room. He walked in and went straight to her t-shirt drawer. He took out the journal and gave it to Gillian. She blindly flipped it to a page and gave it back to Cal. He began to read,

"December 2,

I am in love with Rick. He gave me flowers today in front of Stephanie. Serves her right, lying to him in the first place. Dad's stupid science is actually coming in handy. Too bad dad can't use it with Gillian. I swear they are so close to actually figuring it out. I can only do so much, but according to dad, I am still a child. I know I am not the only one who can see, though. I know for a fact Ria knows, I am not sure about Loker (he sometimes seems out in his own little world) and mom definitely knows. I get the feeling she has know for quite a while. Anyways, Christmas is coming up, I hope he gets the courage to at least get her a present. Maybe that is where I can help. We will see…

I am excited that I have a date with Rick tomorrow. I am so glad that dad will not meet him, just yet. At least I have a chance to make-out with him. He is a great kisser. Anyways, I am off to bed. I am going to add to my Christmas list; new headphones for my iPod."

Cal closed the journal and put it back where he found it. He turned to see Gillian's retreating figure. He quietly followed her to the living room. When he walked in, she was pouring herself another glass of scotch. She looked up and said, "Your turn."

He walked to the sofa and sat down. "Truth or Dare?"

She smiled and said, "Dare."

He stared into her eyes and whispered, "Kiss me."

She smiled and said, "I thought you were going to say that." She leaned in and lightly kissed him on his lips. She let go and looked at Cal. He was about to pull away, but she grabbed his neck and crashed her lips onto his. This kiss was more needy, more scotch induced. She leaned against him and started to run her fingers through his hair. He let out a moan and she slowly pulled away. She looked into his eyes and said, "I was waiting for you to dare me to do that. My turn, Truth or Dare?"

Cal licked his lips and kept on staring at Gillian. He was silent for a couple of minutes. Finally he said, "Truth."

She crossed her legs and said, "What is your type of woman?"

He blinked and then smiled, "I love the type of woman who can hold her own; rather it is arguing, drinking or kissing. I love a woman who doesn't have to dress up to look sexy. Most of all, I love a woman who looks good in my pajamas." He leaned back into the sofa and grinned. Gillian just stared at Cal and sipped her drink. He yawned and said, "Truth or Dare?"

She immediately said, "Truth?"

He squinted his eyes and said, "Kiss me."

Gillian looked confused, "But Cal, that was not—" She was not able to finish her sentence when Cal moved in closer and kissed her. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. Soon her tongue was begging entry into his mouth and he gladly granted it. When she moaned, he leaned into her even more. He started to rub his hand underneath her shirt. She gave him access, briefly stopping their kisses to take off her shirt. Once they started to kiss again, Cal ran his hands across her breast. She shivered but didn't stop.

All of a sudden, they heard the door being unlocked. They immediately stopped kissing and jumped off the sofa. Gillian went into the kitchen and put her shirt back on. When she walked out, she saw that Cal and Emily were talking.

Emily stopped talking and turned to Gillian. "Hi Gillian, dad tells me that you are going to stay here for a couple of days. How exciting! The only bad thing is that I won't be here tomorrow but we will have to have a nice dinner or something." She yawned and said, "Well, I am really tired. I will see you guys tomorrow. Good night." First she hugged Gillian and then kissed her dad on the cheek. She waved and went upstairs to her room. Gillian and Cal stared at each other and grinned.

When Emily closed her door, she immediately got out her journal and turned it to a new page. She only wrote two words, "It worked." She put it away, got in her pajamas and went to sleep with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

**So?? How was it?? Please review!!!**


End file.
